Reappearance of the Black Death-stalker
by PixeliteMC
Summary: People of Remnant hear the judgment of the Brotherhood! Equality comes through divinity! Freedom achieved through Ascension! TRUE PEACE is through power! We shall annihilate the darkness in this world through the path of violence. We will kill, we will show no mercy for we will carry the burden. I am the Blade of Kane, prepare me World. (Reboot of my older story)
1. Prologue

**AN: Greeting Sirs and Maams, I bring you the reboot or remake or whatever its called of my story The Black Deathstalkers Appearance. This story will stick more in the realistic scenario rather than the first that was mostly crap and sided with Game Logic. To explain more, the story will be set just after the fourth Tiberium War where the Brotherhood of Nod makes their last stand towards Ascension in Kane's Tower.**

 **My OC will remain the same, Gryle Bane and other such OC's will be now seen earlier than the first. I'll try to make Nod here more Evil and Darker and probably more gloomier in the shadows of the public. Though I don't know how I will approach the World of Remnant, the first thing in my mind would come is a silent war but that's not much of an entertainment and the four kingdoms are pretty much running well on their own. So do review some suggestions and comments how shall I progress the story this time around, hopefully this will better than the other.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the Black Blades along with its unique assets.**

 **Warning: Be warned that WILL encounter many flaws such as misspellings, grammatical errors and lot of unneeded dialogues and scenes. Please do not expect much detail and explanations in my writings since I pretty much suck in English, but hey I try.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Radio]

 **"Legion"**

*SFX*

 **/**

 **Advent Arc**

 **Prologue**

"Open fire!" A Zone Enforcer yelled through his helmet and aimed his weapon to a black-cloak figure. The Zone Infantry all tried to hit but to no luck for the figure was fast and it was jumping all over the place, the figure was a long raven-haired girl in Black coat wielding a black colored single edged curve blade. Uh hello…you're carrying a fucking literal anti-tank weapon and you're using it on a fast-paced infantry.

The Zone troopers fell one by one as the figure stick with Hit and Run tactics and used the debris as an advantage to overwhelm the group of GDI Zone Troopers. Every time the GDI soldiers would catch the gaze of this figure, they would feel shivers run in their spine as this figures eyes we're crimson glowing, it was the eyes of a hunter ready to kill its prey.

"Gah!" A Zone Trooper cried as he fell limb to the floor with a hole in his chest.

"Eat this you monster!" A Zone Enforcer cursed the figure and began firing hails of bullets towards the figure as it jump and sprinted from side to side closing in to its prey. Upon reaching the Zone Enforcer, he stared in fear as the figure quickly raised its blade then brought it down, tearing off the Zone Armor and killing the one inside.

"Captain we have to fall ba-" A Zone Trooper began and was cut off as its helmet cracked a hole leaving blood all over its visor. Before the Zone Captain could react he felt radiating steel on his chest, he looked down to see a dark forged blade pierce through the armor.

The squad of Zone soldiers fell at the hands of one Shadow. But this squad however is one of the hundreds that assaulting the Scrin Tower or to the Brotherhood, Kane's tower.

 _-Gryle's POV-_

Such weaklings blind to the truth. Most Zone Soldiers relied on their thick armors and overpowering arsenals, but I merely relied on my speed and one weapon. The GDI we're making their final assault on Kanes tower. I was bid by Kane himself to hold them off from the north until He and Parker can activate the portal and accomplish the promised Ascension of our people.

I am Gryle Bane, a commander and admiral to the Brotherhood of Nod. I am the first Shadow to be employed in the Brotherhood and now a Human/Tiberian Hybrid thanks to Tiberium Infusion before my training. I joined hundreds of theatres of since the end of the Second Tiberium War, I was first a Shadow Operative, then turned Commander after my shows of victory, skills and loyalty.

I command my personal force the Black Blades, a faction within the Brotherhood created for professional espionage, major hard-hitting and front-battle operations, as well as being the spearhead of the Brotherhood's advance in Aerospace technology.

I fought with and commanded them against GDI in the remains of Asian Yellow Zone and Blue Zones regions during the Third Tiberium War and fought in the defense of Kane's Tower during the visitors invasion. Currently now however, the remnants of my remain forces are desperately trying to fight off these Fascists.

"All remaining forces! Defend Kane's tower at all cost! Do not let it fall to GDI hands!" I said through the comms as I looked out to see Black Hands, Confessors and Militants war cried trying to protect our people who are now trying set off to the Scrin Portal. Looking through the wide broken wall, Nod Ground forces as well as LEGION's Cyborgs we're fighting inside their foxholes trying to hold off the advancing GDI.

Kane's Tower…the last fortress and shining Temple of the Brotherhood of Nod, a former ownership of the visitors that came to threaten the lives of the human race, now a symbol of power and control for the Brotherhood of Nod but more importantly, the holiest Temple for Nod and the key to Ascension.

[My daughter] The words of the very man that raised me rang through my ears. What a pleasure to hear those words from the prophet. This was Kane and he is the one, what more could be said for such great man who guided man towards unity and wisdom.

"Your eminence, are you safe?" I asked with a typical loyal, caring and concerning tone.

[Quiet well Gryle, the rest of our forces are going through the portal. Parker will be remembered] The last note made me cringe a bit. Parker contributed much I could ever count to our objectives, now that his dead, all we could do now is go on carrying his pride and dignity.

"I see… but thank goodness your safe, he's sacrifice will not be in vain. Please your eminence, go through now, my fleet will follow afterwards"

[Very well, make those words true my child]

"Of course your eminence" I ran off the building and towards the ranging battlefield.

The fighting continued until the last of our brothers can enter the portal following the steps of the prophet. The longer it took, the more of our cyborgs and armed brothers' fall to the hands of this barbaric GDI. Parker may be dead, but Kane will carry his faith and legacy, so as the Legendary Insurgent who remained loyal to him till the end.

[This is the BNS Zeppelin to Steelhead-actual, all forces ascended, final evacuation ready, do you copy]

"Copy that captain. Attention all forces, this your commander, proceed to extraction point"

[Sending Carryall Transports to your location commander, ETA 2 minutes. See you in orbit commander]

 **Above Kane's Tower**

In the skies, a massive fleet battle took place between the two warring factions. The Brotherhood of Nod we're exchanging fireballs, TCM missiles and Obelisk lasers against the GDI's mini Ion-particle cannons and massive slug-throwing cannons. The Black Fleet had the advantage of conventional firepower, speed and stealth but the minority of their fleet we're falling against their counterparts as GDI took advantage of their _advance_ firepower, strength and numbers. Dogfights we're taking place in the wide space gap between the two fleets as Vertigo's and Firehawks all flew around the vacuum trying to outmaneuver their counterparts.

Soon the Carryall I was currently in manage to sneakily docked to the _Vermillion Prime_ as well as my other forces, it was a ship larger than any GDI has ever built and sent into battle, even the their GST's. The Mobile Command Crawler, the arguably most powerful and largest orbital ship the Brotherhood has ever created. However, the Vermillion Prime was the only one of its kind.

I now made my way towards the Bridge in unsteady pace. Upon reaching the bridge, it was of course filled with crew operators. Beyond the bridge and its interfaces that showed the status of the battle outside was the reminder of my fleet.

My fleet is now reduced to about 20 SG-11 Salamanders which we're now divided into four packs, 5 Leviathan space stations filled with the former last line of defense in the ground, three Support-class crawlers behind my flank with the other classes stored in the Vermillion Prime and lastly, only 4 divisions of Vertigo and Venoms left.

I am completely outnumbered here and our ground forces are no more and my other commanders are already proceeding to the tower already leaving me and my fleet the only standing between Kane and this GDI scums. Wasting no more precious time, I led my forces.

"Legion, I want status check?!" I asked.

 **"All assets, ships and crews accounted for commander"** replied the A.I. with his usual male deep and absorbing voice.

Legion is my AI Assistance, like every other commander in the Brotherhood. But unlike other AI's, Legion is a byproduct or hybrid AI of E.V.A. and LEGION that was made personally by Kane himself for my use. I'll admit, I have grown attach to the AI since we have been fighting _together_ since the Third Tiberium War.

"Then a status of the situation?"

"Fourth Salamander packs are engaging GDI Kodiaks, GDI forces have occupied the Southern region of Kane's Tower." One of the operators in one of the stations reported to his commander.

"Pull the fourth and link with the third then set up a vanguard formation in our fronts, gather all remaining Leviathans and Support-class crawlers to move on our rear flanks. Restart scan airspace and give me a biometric graph of the enemy fleet." I ordered waving then stretching my right arm to my front

"Enemy ships 900 yards front off the BNS Alexander, counting from 10 to 20 Kodiaks with Firehawk escorts." Another officer reported.

"Climb all ships 50 meters above and stabilize, ready our nuke and order all Salamanders to load EMP missiles. Select targets and fire on my command."

"Targets registered. Nuclear missile armed and all Salamanders are loaded commander"

"All Salamanders, Fire at will"

With that order, all of my ships fired their EMP missiles along with fireballs. While CIWS and Firehawks manage to intercept those missiles, that didn't avoid them miss a couple which disabled only a minority of their forces. The objective wasn't to defeat them but to hold them off until the gate opens for the fleet.

Suddenly, the cloudy skies thundered and Kane's tower once again shined in blinding purple. Upon it, was a vortex-looking dark purple portal floating in midair. The giant holographic interface in the bridge then showed a live-video transmission from Kane just in front of the person-sized portal.

[My daughter, the portal towards ascension for your fleet is now open, I will see you in the other side.]

"I will your eminence" With that, the transmission cut off.

"All ships forward towards that gate! Do not hesitate, all flight squadrons as well, I repeat do not hesitate!"

That order made a series of "Yes Commander" before the fleet started abandoning the formation protocols and sped through towards the giant portal while avoiding from crashing with the other escaping ships. On forth towards ascension, towards unity, towards peace.

 **"Warning, unidentified electrical surge detected."**

Just before I could ask Legion what he meant about that, me and my fleet only fell victim to an unknown cause.

Then everything went white after that.

 **/**

 *****NOD INTELLIGENCE DATABASE*****

 **Gryle Bane.**

With the emergence of the TCN Conflict and the Fourth Tiberium War, Gryle remained loyal to Kane and his Brotherhood even with the Unholy Alliance with the GDI. Gryle more hated something more than the GDI and it was being a Traitor. Though killing a Brother or Sister in faith can be hard at times, death is the only necessary judgment to such individuals and she did not enjoy it but she did happily sliced General Killian Qatars and Alexa Kovacs throats when they questioned or threatened Kane.

She continues to aid Kane with the help of the Legendary Insurgent, Steven and the Black Blades in achieving their Ascension.

 **Mobile Command Crawler**

In response to the GDIAF GST Ships, The Black Blades and Project Omega conducted a research to build an orbital floating fortress two times the size of the GDIAF's GST's rather than always sticking with Salamanders and Orbital Space Stations. Thus giving birth to the Mobile Command Crawler.

The Mobile Command Crawler is a type of Crawler that holds all other types of Crawlers and all the recorded arsenals of the Brotherhood of Nod during the Third Tiberium War. By the orders of Kane, The Unique Crawler was developed by Dr. Klieg with the help of the researchers of Project Omega and Dr. Robertson's the co-developer of the famous MARV that was later decommissioned after the alliance with Kane. Later the Crawler was commissioned into the theatres of war starting in the TCN Conflict. Only one of these Crawlers we're made.

The Tension between the GDI and the Brotherhood of Nod rose as the power of this unique Crawler was overwhelming and it can be seen every day in the frontlines of Nod, though the GDI was jealous with this new type of Crawler, they maintained to secure order and peace against the Nod Separatist.

Gryle Bane, the daughter figure of Kane or more commonly known as the Blade of Kane took control of the MCC which she then named as the Vermillion Prime and fought battles against the traitors of Nod and the GDI along with the legendary Nod Insurgent who was greatly known for his loyalty to Kane during the Third Tiberium War who took control of every Nod Offense, Defense, Support Crawlers in the War.

Even though the Brotherhood of Nod has exponentially advanced to the next Generation of Avatars and whatsoever, Gryle said it was still necessary to preserve their technology. Thus concluding that the MCC can build the arsenals of the Brotherhood of Nod during the Third Tiberium War.

The Appearance of this Crawler seems to resemble a Flying Scorpion Airship. It is armed with 6 Tier 3 Obelisk of Light placed in every corner, 20 Tier 2 Laser Turrets protecting both flanks, 40 Tier 1 Rocket Pods for Anti-air capabilities, Fireball Cannons and 1 CBMI silo. Once unpacked in the Battlefield, the Crawler turns into bigger and more intimidating version of the Temple of Nod combined with the Support Crawler transforming the four Stabilizer Engines into a Steel-based legged crawler making it a walking base that could also house 1000 Nod personals as it also carries 3 of each type of crawlers.

 **Black Blade**

Former Shadows and Veteran Black Blade Militants that came from the ashes of TW3 and command of the well-known Gryle Bane, the Blacks Blade is a fast Hit and Run unit or Infiltration infantry. Now with installed agility type exoskeletons, stealth suits and increased speed thanks to cybernetic legs. Black Blades are the fastest Infantry that can be seen in the battlefield, armed with two of the famous Liquid Tiberium-Built Katana and a mini-obelisk pistol used by TW3 Commandos. These units are barely seen in battle due to their silent and fast assignations, GDI Commandos are warned.

 **/**

 **AN: That was just a prologue my friends. Again please do suggestion how I should approach this time around. The original is a colossal plot disaster but then again, I said it's going to be weird and confusing. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this far and please leave your comments about this.**

 **Have a good day sirs and maams, love you all.**


	2. Chapter 1

**LanzCoporalAssW: Don't die, I'll update this story for about 2 weeks every chapter, depends on my life.**

 **Grand Master of Fanfiction: Oh the honorable grandmaster reads my fanfiction, such an honor milord. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it is more than appreciated.**

 **: Thank you for loving my original and reading the second. Hope to see you like this story.**

 **Alexkehling: Agreed, the gameplay sucks but the units we're awesome, they put very much effort on making them. Terran Republic for life, if your NC, damn you rebel scum.**

 **Dread: Peace through power my brother, once Nod forever Nod! Go to hell EA! Long live Westwood! All hail Kane!**

 **Dread Grim Reaper: Yes the timeline is chaged, instead of being transported during the post-TW3 but post-TW4. Thank you so much for reading and revieweing, please do enjoy my second installment and chapter.**

 **/**

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm back. Thanks for the support in the prologue chapter. Not much to say, but THANK YOU very much to you guys for all the supports. I do hope you guys will enjoy this and until then, see you in the AN section in the end.**

 **/**

 **Advent Arc**

 **Chapter 1: The Stalker's Arrival**

For how it took like an eternity, the bridge of the Vermillion Prime shook to no end. It took every crew and officer with their grips in something and balance just to remain in their stations, Gryle was simply standing but it was evident she was fighting to remain balance. She could only witness her ship and fleet that can be only see in her bridge's get sucked into the vacuum of thunder and delirious vortex as she can hear her operators grunt.

Then it all ended with a simple act. The light that blinded her and her crew just disappeared like a fragment and everything just turned silent and quiet as they now find themselves drifting in endless space with mesmerizing star light years from where they. Recovering from her small trance, Gryle focused back to the situation at hand.

Beyond the other side of Bridge's glass is endless space and her ship was relatively still intact. She could only guess that she and her forces did ascend. Though she can also draw a conclusion that she and her fleet have been transported somewhere else as she merely eyed the planet beyond.

Like the stars, the planet was also mesmerizing. The planet was bluish yet somehow released a dull gray atmosphere on its lithosphere and it was certainly a big planet. Same goes to the moon right in the background.

'I don't remember the moon being quarterly shattered'

True, the natural satellite orbiting around the planet below was cracked and its shattered parts were drifting beside it. This drew another mental conclusion that they are not in Earth, supporting the theory that they are somewhere else.

"Everyone okay?" Despite the obvious answer, there's no helping at asking as the crew in the bridge responded with groans, grunts and 'Yes commanders'. Receiving their answers she asked.

"Get me update on the situation"

"The Vermillion Prime is undamaged, all functions still operational commander." One of the operators informed.

"Status of the fleet?"

"We are receiving IFF signatures commander and currently confirming commander…"

"How about Kane…do we have contact with him."

"Negative, we are not detecting any of our registered private channels nor communication nodes in the planet's surface." Gryle cursed behind her breath, is what she thinks really a fact.

"Legion, what actually happened?"

 **"Our ships molecular transportation towards Ascension has been interrupted by unexpected Electrical Surge. My system received a small Electro Magnetic Pulse during cell deconstruction. Cannot calculate origin of intruder."** That's another question added to the universe.

"Commander, all ships are responding accordingly and reporting no damage, all accounted for commander." An operator reported as the fleet's status was displayed in front for Gryle to read.

She was grateful, at that last battle; her numbers wasn't reduced except for a squad venoms who stayed behind to hold off the chasers which she could only mourn for. 20 Salamanders, 5 Leviathan stations and an Orbital Obelisk Beam Cannon towed to one of the Leviathans with a number of about 2500 followers and endless number mass-produced cybernetic soldiers, vehicles and aircrafts.

"…Call me crazy Legion but I think we got ourselves transported either into another dimension or away from earth."

 **"Claim to self is irrelevant commander; your given argument achieved acceptable probability."**

"Transmit this to all ships, their orders are to remain position and perform a wide systems check. Legion, assign four and send each of our Salamanders to position themselves in each corner hemispheres then perform global-scan and provide me a map of this planets coasts and continents."

 **"Orders received. BNS Alexander, Tron, Zepellin and Ark which recently finished systems check will scan the southern, northern, western and eastern hemisphere respectively. Completion of orders is approximately one hour."**

Gryle again merely stared at the beautiful and bountiful planet beyond, specifically it's coastal and island formations that intrigue her. With her knowledge and keen observation, she found the planets formation very interesting. A clean world; free from Tiberium and its blessings, or curse as how GDI would view.

"Commander, Dr. Klieg and Mobius are requesting audience as well as Raven-fox, Mother Eye and High-Confessor Fredrick and Hana." An officer informed.

"Send them in"

With that acknowledgement, scientist individuals in lab coats and four in Nod uniform entered the bridge. Dr. Klieg and Dr. Mobious are both part of the Black Blades R&D Division and were once a part of Project OMEGA and Project Redeemer, both wore their signature lab coats.

Raven-fox, namely Nate Kroger, he served as a stealth soldier during the Second Tiberium War and was a former commando of the Black Blades until the organization itself was permanently absorbed into Brotherhood once again. He medium length brown-hair with light but noticeable facial hair and has baby-blue eyes. He is currently wearing a standard casual Nod follower clothing which consisted of tight black leather jacket and pants with Nod insignias on his shoulder.

Stella Ravenshaw or her codename Mother-Eye is the only daughter of the Founder of the Black Hand and now a Black Hand sniper that was under the command of Gryle which she gladly accepts. She has a short-length blue hail and blue eyes and like Nate, she wears the same thing although more skinny and long boots.

High Confessor Fredrick and Hana are both veteran priests since the Second Tiberium War, one of the decorated confessors in the Brotherhood. They now wore their standard Confessor uniform but without the mask that covered every confessors face and both had black hairs.

"Commander." They all said in unison earning the attention of their commander.

Gryle turned to her back and smiled at the sight of the group. If there are people who she truly cared and loved than just Kane, it was this people but not counting Dr. Klieg and Mobius but that doesn't mean they weren't valuable.

"While I'm glad you my brothers and sisters managed to lift off from the former battlegrounds, I don't see why you people are present considering the length of this situation we are currently in."

"Dr. Mobius here briefed us of his theories and we are aware of the situation commander." Hana said.

"And I am the man here who can explain a narrowed description about the situation." Mobius added quickly.

"I have already concluded that we have been transported to another universe though what Legion and I cannot narrow down is how an EMP of some sorts appeared out of nowhere."

"I see. Well that certainly made things easy; it was not just an EMP that actually interrupted our jump course towards the Promised Land but a certain device." Mobius explained.

"Certain? That means your device…"

"Practically yes, my device but it was GDI who made it."

"Humor me."

"Years ago, back when I still was your commando during the Visitors invasion. By the orders of Kane, I infiltrated a European Union-GDI Research Facility located in the Yellow Zones of France. I was ordered to take this to the Temple and have Kane and his R&D take a look at it." Nate explained as he handed the commander a small picture of the cylindrical shaped device.

If Gryle remembered correctly, the western front of the Brotherhood in Europe was a colossal setback during the alien invasion. With the nations and Blue Zones of the former EU taking the worst of punishment from the aliens, Nod forces we're encircled both by GDI and Scrin forces. Most espionage units and such operations we're placed there, Nate was one unit that participated in such suicidal set of missions.

"Sadly the device was a prototype and was not functioning. We tried to reverse-engineer it but we never had the luck to know what it does, that is then until now." Klieg said.

"And what is that device?"

"We are still looking for an appropriate name for the machine but I would call it E.D or electrical Dizray…" Dr. Mobius answered as Gryle just tilted her head giving him an odd look.

"Dizray?"

"An electromagnetic pulsed-base transportation device…which is based on disintegration and reintegration. Dizray, get it?" Mobius said.

"I don't get it, how in the world an EMP be related with molecular disintegration if it would only result a complete vaporization of particles and not teleportation?" Gryle said.

"Even I commander don't know but we do know it has that the machine has traces of Alien technology." Klieg said.

"Are you saying that GDI made a teleportation system that you stole from them is a reversed-engineered alien device, except that teleportation is not to be transported to a chosen location but instead dimensions?" Gryle asked.

"Or possibly time!" Mobius gleefully inquired.

"Hey, I just did my mission for Kane and I didn't know it was one until now." Nate said with a shrug.

"To explain further, I was present when the device itself suddenly activated during mid-travel through the tower's portal. This sent out an EMP of some sorts that almost deactivated most of our equipment and intervened or rather, sabotaged our ascension." Klieg continued.

"Why do we even keep it in the first place? But never mind that, all we have to do for now is to get familiar to where we are now as soon as possible." Gryle said receiving nods of agreement from her subordinates.

"Like in the jungle I see commander." Fredrick smirked cassually.

"What of the machine doctor." Gryle asked Klieg.

"The machine is destroyed I'm afraid, it was probably the cause of some sorts of electrical or voltage overload through the Tiberium's flowing current during its activation. A complete meltdown for a part of my lab and for Dr. Mobius for placing a certain flammable element near device, thank you very much." Klieg said.

"So that means we're stuck here?" Fredrick asked.

"Unless I can solve considerable problems and come with a solvable theory on how GDI manage to achieve some level of science. We can try to build a new one, if the following are met." Mobius said.

"Which is?" Gryle said.

"Equipment, food, supplies and most especially…time. How long? Maybe…a couple of years"

There could only be silence in the bridge as everyone just became quiet at what they heard this. There was only one path open for the followers of Kane and the childrens of Nod. And that is to move forward, never losing at what they for. Peace through power.

But that path wasn't they expected. Isolated from the rest of the Brotherhood and stuck in a planet free of Tiberium. With all the weapons and supply they ever need for a couple of years. Should they run out, there is a planet for them exploit for their use.

"Legion, I want a total number of our current force, including non-combat personals."

" **2673 including you commander, counting our cybernetic forces."**

"Resources?"

 **"5 Tiberium seeds, 20,000 Tiberium and 3 years worth of supply."**

"Enough for supply and economical reproduction. Dr. Klieg and Mobius, I want you to return to your labs and begin working on your theories. Nate and everyone else, assemble a chain of command of 20 Blacks hands, Black Blades and confessors; your choice of selection then report for briefing two hours from now."

"Yes commander!"

 **Three hours later - Vermillion Prime briefing room.**

Like Earth, relatively seventy percent of the planet was water and the rest are land. But also unlike earth, Gryle and everybody else found the land formation very…odd. Most corners of these four continents would have dozens of narrow landmasses and its borders were simply peculiarly not formed by volcanoes. It was like that it wasn't an earthquake or lava that formed the land but…a smear or…a scrub. As if you just wiped ketchup off the table with a tissue.

Everyone in the fleet including non-combatants was then informed of the situation and unexpectedly, they remained reluctantly calm about it. Most of them we're either believing that they did ascended to the promised land while the latter really are transported into a different universe. Still, Gryle was again glad that her brothers and sister had faith in her and in extension, Kane. They believe she will still lead them to victory and peace despite this unwanted turn of events.

With the entire fleet aware of the situation, everything was set to normal as they are.

In the briefing room with the exception of Klieg and Mobius was now present along with a couple of Black Hands, Black Blades and Confessors that was choosed for this mission. It have been two hours after Legion got a graph of the planets land formations.

In front of the gathered followers of Nod is a holographic screen that showed a sketch of the planet, for now dubbed as UP-001. With Gryle in the front always there performing as the commander of every operations conducted in the Vermillion Prime.

"As everyone here is now aware, we are in planet we know nothing of. That is why you are one of the selected soldiers that will participate in a forward expedition force that will first make landfall to the planet. Before I brief you about the planet's surface scans and your mission, do any of you have comments…?" Gryle started.

"…*sneeze*…" Gryle just sighed.

"Well then. After an hour of substantial and extensive surface scan by our Salamanders, we received astonishing and intriguing calculations." The screen shifted to another picture which was still the same this added highlights on four separate locations, two tagged on the western continent, one northern and another on the eastern.

"In these four locations, our scanners detected massive numbers of heat signatures and traces of technology. Therefore, we can conclude that civilizations and life exists in this world and what's surprising though is this they are human, caught from satellite-range images."

Shifting to another slide, the screen showed a satellite image. In a god's eye view, a thermal image of humanoids or at least humans was shown. While trying to maintain their usual neutral face, that report surely surprised them either raising their eyebrows or letting out a slight gasp of surprise.

"We can say that these locations are major population centers, living in what appears to be walled cities and coastal ports. Unfortunately, I can't say what their technological level is but we have confirmed reports and air-capable carries but not orbital so it is possible these civilizations are the level of Earth-Year 2040 at best, beyond are grasslands, forests, mountains and there are also seems to be smaller settlements scattered outside this four major population centers. And there is this…anomaly." This time the screen showed a picture of a silhouette of a black humanoid creature, only a blur of black silhouette and glow of green eyes was enough to make them skeptical.

"…This is all we could get out and we located this anomalies all-over the land beyond this walls. Your mission is simple, make landfall into the planet's surface and secure a 300 meter radius before our crawlers can land from orbit. We do not know of this anomaly whether it's a threat or neutral wildlife but remember that this is an alien planet. Remain vigilant and kill anyone or anything…that is not human. Your force will consist of yourselves along with squads of Devout's, Awakened and a single mechanized division; you will be transported via Armageddon and orbital strike support. Raven-fox you will lead this forward unit, any questions?"

"…"

"Good, operation will begin in an hour prior to this briefing, Raven-fox remain, everyone else dismissed."

Everyone then vacated the room for their commander and the former commando to use and update the soon-to-leave strike force. With the last person stepping out of the room and the door automatically closing, Nate remained in his seat and Gryle standing still by the holographic projector anticipating for his move.

Smirking, Nate stood up from the chair and approached the waiting commander. Upon reaching her millimeters from where she was standing, he firmly held her face and brought his lips to hers and Gryle responded equally also brushing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Forgetting the world around them they started relieving the stress for the last war and took this chance to make out, both we're apparently lovers. Breaking the kiss, Gryle let out a gasp and a sigh of satisfaction as Nate chuckled.

"Isn't this abusing your authority over the entire Brotherhood?" Nate asked chuckling a bit.

"Kane doesn't mind. I well earned it for the last three wars." Gryle said after recovering from the kiss.

"…Yeah" Nate always considered himself lucky, lucky to be the one of the few people to see the commander outside her mask. Hidden from that poker face and cold heart was a caring and genuine woman, he is currently her lover where he could be the only one to see her in a daze state.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was glad you made it from that battle." Gryle said with genuine rare smile that he and the others could only see.

"Hey, I promised you, that I will always return." He said brushing her cheeks with his palm.

"…And you never broke it." With that she went for another kiss and Nate returned it engulfing both Nod followers into another passionate kiss.

 **Later - Remnant/ South Vytal**

For Nod, Remnant would be viewed as a virgin land, virgin of their presence, of their ideology, of Tiberium and also a bountiful land full of ripe fruits waiting to be taken for their delight. Unfortunately, they didn't know of the darkness and dangers in this world but that doesn't mean they weren't vigilant as they also viewed Remnant as an alien hostile planet, they we're ready. They faced technological aliens such as the Scrin and a more powerful adversary the GDI, Nod grew up in the worst conditions.

In the grasslands of Vytal, it was relatively quiet as always as there was no human presence due to Grimm infestation occupying this regions Vytal. The peace and quiet was broken when 30 meteors we're flaring from the sky, these we're dozens of jet-powered VTOL's that apparently came from orbit, Armageddon aircrafts.

Inside this aircrafts are filled with Nod combatants, a total 20 of elite cybernetic soldiers ranging from Black Blades to Black Hands along with a good number of regular combatants that was issued with Devout suits. Some of this aircrafts also carries towed vehicles such as Scorpion tanks, Avenger tanks and Reckoners.

Hovering in low-altitude just meters above the flat land, the Armageddon's opened their platform doors showing soldiers in power armors with eyes glowing in crimson and armed to the teeth Nod could best offer to its faithful followers. **(Oh god, I'm getting the feeling of Helghast presence here.)**

With green light, they skillfully (or rather confidently)jumped from their respective aircrafts and landed with a loud 'thump' unflinching and not losing their balance thanks to their thick and shock-proof power armors and cybernetic legs. As well as the vehicles that was towed into the Armageddon's we're now being softly put down.

"Fall in my brothers!" A Black Hand shouted as everyone gathered and regrouped in the center of the landing zone.

Nate was using standard Black Blade exoskeleton boosting most of his combat qualities, also armed with the aging Commando standard issue automatic laser pistol and his personal Tiberium-based Knife/Dagger. Fredrick and Hana wore their High Confessor power suits and both armed with High-caliber laser capacitor rifles. Stella on the other hand didn't wear any power armor and just carried her Vervac R-59 Sniper Rifle since the planet is practically a hundred percent blue zone.

"Raven-fox to Vermillion Prime, all forces deployed, awaiting orders to enter phase one." Nate said through the comms to their capital flagship.

[This is Steelhead-actual, I'm giving you full command and coordination of the expedition. Do not fail me.] Gryle responded from the comms.

"Copy that Steelhead-actual, Raven-fox out…" Nate said before turning to his comrades.

"Nice location for the commander to choose. This is quiet…refreshing" Fredrick said as he observed the surrounding.

It was a first, unlike the blue zones in Earth the land was natural and was a pleasant sight to him. Everyone silently agreed to his words, despite their mask blocking the wind to brush their faces they invited the fresh air and its nice ambiance.

"She had an hour to pick a suitable location for a forward base; I'm not surprised she selected such almost perfect site for a holy ground." Stella said fixing her gun while eyeing for a good position in the lush green land.

"Indeed, with this mountains and thick forests also considering the distance between and the nearest wall-city, we are like isolated from the rest of the world. Like the Brotherhood has always been since the visitors invasion in Earth." Hana said.

"We need a spotter, Stella. Take a Black Blade with you and find a good sniping position, I want eyes high. Hana, Fredrick, assemble four squads with one reckoner each and scout the forest beyond. Everyone else set a defensive perimeter the landing zone. Let's move."

With that, everyone carried on with their respective orders. The troops begun to disperse into groups and entered the surrounding forests from all direction. But before Nate and Stella could leave their spot, they narrowed their eyes towards the dark forest.

"You are feeling that too?" Nate asked Stella.

"…It seems…a killing intent. Darkness."

What will the expedition force encounter, what will they find in this clean and peaceful yet strange and dark world. Beyond the forest, a lone figure stood in between two large trees, it had thick black fur and red glowing eyes.

*Growls*

 **/**

 **AN: Automated cyborgs we're rarely used during the fourth Tiberium War as Kane concentrated on arming his followers with the best he could ever develop in mass-production level. So most of his forces consisted of Cybernetic warriors, soldiers of Nod wearing power armors with any body-part mounted weapons. And their air force certainly improved that GDI could ever reckon with.**

 **As for the number of Nod followers on Gryle's fleet. It wasn't too much since I believe can she carry that size thanks to her fleet. Remember that Leviathans are independent Nod Orbital Stations, rivaling the size of the destroyed GDI Space Station.**

 **Anyways, Gryle will mostly use her Cybernetic soldiers and rarely for her devouts and cyborgs. But please do ask how Nod would approach the world, after I finish the Advent Arc. There you will decide either Nod will be viewed a secret organization or an independent nation in Southern Vytal.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave out suggestions and as always, have a good day maams and sirs.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadow Marshal: Hey bud! It's been like a…long time. Sorry if you're expecting an update in my Founding Father in Remnant, the story is in hiatus for now. Hope you'll like this one, this one's a bit forcibly slowed.**

 **/**

 **AN: Guys, do not worry. My other story is not dead and I plan to finish it but it will take long before I do. Thank you again for reviewing last chapter and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Warning: Mistakes in bound.**

 **Chapter 2: First Encounter.**

[Mother Eye to Raven-fox, I'm in position. No contact in half a kilometer to current position.] Stella responded positioned on a nearby high-ground where she could see the expedition force.

[Raven-fox, This survey-squad 1 reporting from 2 to 4, area of 300 meter radius clear, no signs of life form] A scouting squad reported.

"Copy that survey-squad. Raven-fox to all Crawlers you are cleared for landing, I repeat you are cleared for landing over."

Moments later, the Crawlers from outer space rained in the skies as yellow-flaming flares we're surrounding the three descending mobile structures then landed with a loud bang.

"Crawler deployment successful, commander." One of the Black Hand reported just after witnessing three Crawlers, one from each class land from orbit from their orbital insertion bunkers, carrying more troops and weapons that were just stored inside.

The Offense-crawler Crawlers acted like mobile factories, thanks to its automated foundry, it can build mechanized weapons of the Brotherhood in just second, all it needed was the crew and materials. The Defense-class Crawler in the other hand is like a mobile barracks/construction vehicle hybrid, it aacted like the center of every Nod base and compound as well as the home to every infantry serving the Brotherhood. Lastly, the Support-class Crawler, it's essentially Aerial Aircraft Carrier, sticking to its name as support class, they are mostly located in the rear lines sending supplies and long range bombardment.

Crawlers are basically mobile supply depots, carriers, factories and headquarters, building-sized vehicles. Having three classes carrying their set of weapons and soldiers, each very useful in the next generation of all-out warfare during the TCN conflict and fourth Tiberium War. **(HA! MORE LIKE MOBILE GAMING VERSION for C &C Warfare! I SAY AGAIN, SCREW YOU EA!)**

"Alright, I want defenses set up around this soon to be temple. Start sending engineers and begin building Viper and Rocket Turrets, as well as needed facilities for our brothers!" Nate ordered to the present officers and to the open comm. channels.

"On it!" The lead Engineer responded before dashing out with his rocket pack along with the others.

As these Crawlers hit the surface while the Support-class Crawler up in the sky along with Salamander and Venom escorts, the two on the ground, defense-class and offense-class began sending out their engineers to set up Rocket Pods and Viper Turrets, with Tiberium and materials in hand.

While the Black Hand and Confessors we're considered as the officers of the ground army, the Engineers are essentially the most important in the Nod army, like the GDI. Kane and his researchers provided the best they could offer to the less combatant geniuses, a flight-enabled and quad-armed power suit and a Nano repair-beam. With that suit, you tell them and they build it in just a matter of minutes depending on the size of the structure being built.

 **Survey Squad 4 - 500 meters north of Nate's position.**

The squad consisted of a single Black Blade then followed by four Devout's, four Enlightened and a single Reckoner vehicle. One of which is an Ian Lorde the Black Blade and temporary leader of the squad. A veteran of the Third Tiberium War, he started as a militant of the Black Blade under the command of his still current commander, Gryle Bane. Being the Black Blade veteran that he is, he earned the honor of becoming a Black Blade, the next generation of Shadow Operatives.

Now he is leading a scouting division of the expedition in this new world, this…unknown and suspiciously dangerous world. Here in these grasslands, his group stood of their surrounding despite its comforting ambience. Silence was their air and the radio's reception and the passing wind was all they could hear as they just stared in the distant forest, guarding and waiting for orders or anything to happen. That is until their comms came to life.

[Outpost Prime to Survey-Squad 4, do you read over?] Ian could only guess that the expedition continued smoothly considering the Crawlers have just landed and finished building their temporary outpost.

"This is Survey-Squad 4, we read you loud and clear." Ian responded.

[Be advised Survey-Squad 4, Vermillion is detecting large numbers of anomalies moving north of your position. Raven-fox is sending additional forces to reinforce your position.]

[This is Mother Eye, I'm have eyes on anomalies, packs of them closing in fast to your position. Anomalies counted as hostiles, I advise you prepare to defend your position.]

"Copy all, you heard her. Double check your weapons!" Ian barked unsheathing out one LTBK with his right hand and a 50 caliber incendiary round pistol. That brought everyone in Ian's group to the wake of excitement as they cocked and locked their weapons ready for battle, whatever this anomalies are, they are prepared for it.

"Reinforcements are here." One of the Devouts informed to his group as Avenger Tanks and Raider's came to their aid. They then formed a line of defense in their position, tanks and raiders stationed behind the volley-line of Devouts and Enlightened with Ian there as well.

[Unknown hostile spotted!] One of the Tank commanders exclaimed from the Avenger's speaker.

The ground shook like the magnitude of an aftershock and distant growls, everyone gripped their weapons as they waited and waited. Moments of waiting have passed they finally met this anomalies, coming out of the bushes and trees of the forest was an army of black-furred creatures. As said, the black-furred humanoid creatures took the appearance of a werewolf, its eyes glowed crimson red and its face covered in white tiles or masks of some sorts.

Ian cursed behind his breath, bearing in mind that these creatures are galloping in fast-speed that means they attack like bears and wolves and he Ian was the only first-rate CQC expert in the group as he was only person present carrying a pair LTBK's. Without hesitation, he aimed his pistol towards the charging unknown creatures.

"Open fire!"

With that order, every follower in the defense line unleashed hell. The Devouts were first to respond, they stretched their right arms towards the army of black creatures and unleashed hail of 50 calibers from their arm-mounted Gatling cannons then followed by the Enlightened's and Avenger Tank's also firing their anti-tank cannons.

Bullets riddled through the creatures as they one by one fell to the ground as some were thrown into air in pieces falling victim to armor-penetrating shells that came from the AT Cannons of Avenger's and Enlightened. What just surprise them was the fact that this creatures we're so fragile that in the corner of their eyes they could witness limbs of this creatures flying from their upper bodies.

Other than that, some of the Devout's we're starting laugh and put on a glee expression behind their helmets. Ian couldn't blame them, killing enemies of the Brotherhood is as satisfying seeing the Brotherhood's cause spread to the masses and dare he say, he finds it fun as he loads another magazine then goes back to shooting this creatures.

Another anomaly then again, emerged from the forest. This one was different, the creature had the appearance of a gigantic scorpion except its shell was white and its stinger colored gold. This awed the Nod soldiers for a fragment of second before seeing it as an enemy.

"Hostile armor spotted!" A Devout shouted noticing his bullets we're being pinged off by the scorpion-creature's shell.

"Avenger's, concentrate fire on hostile armor!" The Avenger's did so by aiming their cannons towards the very much exposed and big creature. Firing their cannon, the AP round simply pierced through the creature with ease but only earned a crack of its shell. They simply responded with another round before finally killing it but the battle was far from over.

"Capture for autopsy if possible!"

The _intense_ fighting finally ceased after half an hour of one-sided fighting with most of their weapons smoking and half their ammos used due to the long defense. Trails of black smoke can be seen in the sky as these creatures…vanished into ashes. The defense force could assume that these creatures we're attracted to the noises of jet-engines and activity,

"We captured four of these creatures. With appearances that appears to be werewolves, boars and bears." A Devout reported to Ian but before the Black Blade could respond, the voice of his commander stopped him.

[Survey-Squad 4, this is Steelhead-actual, I've witness the battle from orbit. Good work, have your squad return to the outpost and deliver those creatures to the lab for Autopsy.] Gryle said through the comms.

"Yes commander. You heard the commander, let's move back to base."

It took full 48 hours for the Nod forces to finally settle a strong and almost impenetrable fortress around the holy ground where they will rebuild the Temple of Nod. Barrels we're relentlessly unleashing either bullets or fires of hell towards anything that disturbed the peace the Brotherhood had created.

The Holy Ground as it was named, is 300 meters in radius and was surrounded with 20 meter tall perimeter steel walls with series of wall-mounted Viper turrets and Rocket Pods and 25 meter tall Obelisk of Light's acting as wall-edge towers. Almost a quarter of their entire resources we're spent just to secure it and build a suitable base to store more personal and weapons to depots for the future of the Brotherhood.

Three days have passed since the first landing operation and the landfall of the first expedition force, Outpost Prime. The settlement was about to take form as hundreds of engineers flock the ongoing building of the soon-to-be-temple and city for the start of the colony that was beyond the Holy Ground.

With the help of Crawlers and the tools provided, building the settlement and Temple was just like a tent made out of sticks and animal skin but it was far from over. Also thanks to their augmentation and cybernetic traits, exhaustion and stress are obsolete for to affect such hard-working followers of Nod. To also speed things up, the Vermillion Prime came to the surface and deployed her just by the walled holy ground to help the building of the new settlement. They used every Nod Engineering suit available for use and handed it to the builders.

But during those days, the Offense-class Crawlers we're the most busy of all the Crawlers. Instead of only producing materials for civilian facilities for the new settlement, the Crawlers we're also full-time producing all the weapons and vehicles it could get from their limited and divided resources due to the creatures constant harassment in their now-occupied territory.

To avoid Gryle's forces spreading to thin in all directions just to defend their territory from these measley creatures, she personally commanded three Defense-class crawlers and went on to build outer defenses such Burrowed flame turrets around their still small territory while providing their inner defenses have the most expensive of them.

Her forces encountered every class-type this creatures they have been fighting off from their now claimed lands, it intrigued her and everyone in the Brotherhood. The creatures had the same form of Earth's animal, ranging from mythical to wildlife.

 **Vermillion Prime - R &D Sector (Three days later)**

The building of the new Temple of Nod was progressing quiet smoothly, its faithful engineers working tremendously for the glory and honor of the Brotherhood just so they could show how faithful and fanatically willing they for Kane. Gryle made sure of this when she stood in the observation deck monitoring the progression.

Now Gryle stood in one of the Laboratories of Dr. Klieg inside the Vermillion Prime. Dr. Klieg and his team of scientist genetic experts we're assigned for each of the creature's autopsy while the Dr. Mobius is trapped back in his laboratory doing major progress in learning the GDI device that transported them to Remnant. Gryle was currently listening to Dr. Klieg latest reports of his research about the creatures.

"You have to understand Commander; this creature is…not really a creature." Klieg said.

"You mean they are like Tiberian Wildlife." Gryle said.

"Yes, they share the same traits. They are both transgenic-mutated species, like Earth animals that mutated due to exposure of Tiberium. But these anomalies are in a different case."

"How so?"

"First, these creatures lack the proper systems needed to be, for lack of better term, alive. Yes they possess intelligence, bones and considerably amount of muscle tissues but we cannot determine what gene is making these creatures what they simply are now."

'And that gene element is neither Tiberium nor anything we have yet to find...'

"Onto the second like I said earlier, these creatures are transgenic-mutated species. An organism made up of multiples genes coming from two or more species or element."

"Are you then implying that these creatures are man-made by these civilizations?"

"In theory possible but no, considering my expertise and the numbers of anomalies around this planet, it can be concluded that this is caused by nature. Like our first encounter, the creatures we have first captured share the same DNA of wolves as if they are biogenetic hybrids where in reality it isn't. They are simply mutated creatures by…I don't know what it is. What I only know is that gene element is the reason why it makes this creature turn to black ashes after death and is the reason that why this creatures has this unique traits their hunger to after human life."

"Doctor…you are almost saying that these creatures are not mutated like Tiberians are, it is almost you are saying that these creatures are consumed…former species consumed by darkness and soulless."

"I know…it's crazy, I've done everything I can to recover what's the cause of it or anything that could answer questions. And there's nothing, I even exposed a test subject to this…darkness but to no luck. It's novel, it's really fascinating commander."

"Anymore to report then?"

"Other than that, flame weapons are effective against them. We've also found out that they are immune to any sickness, but we also have surprising confirmed reports. The creatures seem to have fear of Tiberium, once made eye-contact to Crystallized Solid Tiberium or exposed to Tiberium-infected gas."

"Is that so, Hmm…I just had a brainstorm, is it possible to scare off this creatures with a pulse. A Tiberium pulse."

"Tiberium pulse?"

"Like how our Disruption Towers works, is it possible that can we send a wide Tiberium pulse in a long distance? Saving the costs of building steel walls, we can easily secure our land with little work and risk."

"Commander…you're a genius! Now I know why Kane sees you as her prodigal daughter, I'll have some of my Tech teams work on it right now."

"…I see, I'm going to take my leave then doctor. Have your reports then encoded and store it to database."

Gryle left the doctor to his duties then and went back to watch over their new settlement and its defenses. She would occasionally walk around the perimeter walls being escorted by over-protective centurions and check if everything is intact, Gryle admitted that she is paranoid; this is the new Temple of Nod after all.

 **/**

 *****NOD INTELIGENCE DATABASE*****

 **Timeline:**

 **AAC - After Ascension Calendar:**

 **AAC January (Week 1)** : The Brotherhood of Nod's Orbital Fleet led by Gryle Bane, unexpectedly yet gratefully, finds itself transported into an unknown planet's orbit after attempting to ascend through Kane's Tower's provided portal for ascension. Planet-surface confirmed the presence of local inhabitants, civilizations, life and threat.

Warily and vigilantly, an expedition force led by former commando and now Black Blade, Nate Kroger descended towards the planet surface to secure a land for the planned colony. This day mark the first contact with BOT's (Bio-organic Threats) a given name to the creatures that attacked the expedition force in army-sized numbers.

Three days of intense fighting, the Brotherhood has secured their new home territory and has ordered the Vermillion Prime and four of its five Leviathan space stations from space to begin settling in the new found planet. The construction of a new temple in the Holy Ground has also begun and Nod forces continue to patrol their borders.

 **UP-001** – The planet UP-001 is two times of Earth, according to surface scans from orbit range, the planets size is geographically about 12,000 km in radius, a day length same as Earth which 24 hours, possess about a few hundred islands and an orbital distance of about 400,000 km from its natural satellite.

 **Bio-Organic Threat (BOT)** \- Or simply nicknamed as Bots are yet-to-be confirmed biochemically mutated and soulless creatures that is considered a local threat in the planet. According to Dr. Klieg's report, these creatures are former mammals and birds that was theoretically either consumed or mutated by an unknown unstable element that is yet to be discovered by Nod scientist but hypothetically called as the simple form of darkness and destruction. Confirmed reports that Bot's share the same physical features as most found creatures in Earth both factual and mythical, ranging from mythological creatures to real wildlife.

The unique trait that can be found on every Bot is by their black fur, red-glowing eyes and white-shell covered heads. Bot's are divided into classes, classified by its appearance and character. This is what Brotherhood encountered and identified so far.

 **Scout-class Bot** : This Bot is the smallest yet tricky of the Bot's ever encountered yet. Its boar-looking features would ironically classify them as scouts or lost Bot's, what only makes them different from other Bot's is that it's from back to its nostril is covered with a shell as thick as Grappler-class Bot's.

 **Soldier-class Bot** : The soldier-class is the most commonly encountered Bot in the land, either solo or in packs. This Bot stands from about 2 to 3 meters tall adding Alpha Soldier-class into the measurement, the soldier-class can easily tower a normal human and barely against a Nod cybernetic soldier. They took form of a real werewolf. Unlike the scout-class, so far from observation, they are the weakest as they possess no armor and can be easily slain even with knives and the smallest firearm as they're skin offer no resistance against kinetic energy.

 **Warrior-class Bot:** These certain Bot seems share appearance with Earth's ancient species of theropod species though with the lack of forelimbs and only hindlimbs which are dual-clawed, and are inverted at the knee joints, heavily akin to an ostrich. Like the Tank-class and soldier-class, they are observed to be the frontliners of Bot combat doctrine, bearing in mind that they are one of the thickest Bot yet encountered.

 **Tank-class Bot:** The Tank-class bots are essential the armored anti-personal infantry, they take the form giant traditional Russian bears and also shares the same traits like every Bot ever encountered. They are almost the same as the soldier-class but unlike them, they possess thicker skin, two times their strength, height and acts more independently but sometimes seen in groups.

 **Grappler-class Bot:** The Grappler-class Bot essentially a fast and nimble armored tank, one of the most considered dangerous and hardest Bot to kill despite the possession of 90mm cannons. The Bot measure about less than a meter tall, 4 meter wide and more than 5 meter long and possess the appearance of a gigantic scorpion. They possess extremely hard and tough claw/forearms that is could simply crush mammoth-tanks armor as well as thick shells that it could take more than two or more AP round from an Avenger tank before killing it. It is also confirmed that its stinger has no ill side-effect but still dangerous as are they are confirmed reports of vehicle casualties that battled this Bot's in point blank range.

 **Viper-class Bot:** The specific Bot is a serpentine creature and israrely encountered, mostly found hiding in forest caves or ravines. While relatively easier to kill than Grappler-classes, this Bot greatly excels on agility and tactics. Displayed when one of this particular class ambushed a scouting squad Devouts beyond claimed territory, caution is advised.

 **Fortress-class Bot:** Destroyer-class is one of the Bot's or possibly the only one to achieve sentience in unconfirmed reports, considering Nod's first encounter with this class. Thicker than the Grappler-class, the Destroyer, while not even fully armored, could considered as the thickest of all Bot's yet encountered. They are simply intelligent and unbelievably not hostile mammoths. They are mostly found in group caravan style in rainforests.

 **Strafe-class Bot:** The only air-capable Bot encountered so far, it's basically a gigantic raven bird and is also one of the thickest Bot's encountered by Nod, confirmed during first encounter when it took many bullets and missiles from turret and rocket pods before finally dying. They have the ability to shoot volleys of feathers that seems to be life-threatening, considering the size of the stem and their speed when they become a projectile in motion.

 **/**

 **AN: Next chapter will be their encounter with Dust. Please do leave some reviews and as always, I will see you in the next chapter, have a good day sirs and maams. Oh and the classifications was inspired from Muv-luv database.**


	4. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **I'll be attending a forced and unneeded camping today. That means no electronics for the next four days. No joke, I'm serious and pissed at the same time.**

 **As for Shadow CFVY, go ahead and make a GDI-goes-to-remnant story. Be sure to check him out guys, he got some good stories.**

 **The next chapter is a quarter done and I might be able to finish it and post in the next two weeks. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Really I am, *bows* T-T.**

 **Also, as an apology, I made this rushed and short world building chapter. I hope you still enjoy.**

 **AN: Big change, the Nod territory is now located in the southern region just above in central Vytal, their Temple is just up further north from the southern coast approximately about 200 or less miles from the coast.**

 **/**

 **Advent Arc**

 **Chapter 3: A New Faithful Beginning**

 **NAC 01/09/0001 - The Holy Ground**

If there was one thing the Brotherhood of Nod was good at or are at best at. It would be digging…literally. The Brotherhood of Nod is literally a Subterranean, Corporate and Holy Consortium Empire as most of the Brotherhoods assets, compounds and strongholds are located in subterranean bases or at least beneath the ground that is occupied by Nod.

Despite most of its very important assets being in surface such the Temple of Nod, Temple Prime and Laboratories, it can be said 60% of Nod arms and weapons including WMD's are mass-produced and stored underground. And with those skills, they applied it in this alien planet.

While most engineers we're working on the surface busily building the settlement for the colony and their Temple in honor of Kane and their ascension, minority of the Nod followers assisted excavation teams and undermining divisions to build a stronghold and a nuclear silo beneath the Holy ground.

The arm-mounted Gatling cannons in Devout power suits we're replaced with miniature drillers and also equipped with all the explosives available , one that could help them speed things up as they we're rushing finish things up and end it perfectly as the fight continues on in the surface.

With the Holy Ground with a measured Diameter of 1.2km in the surface, this extended to 800 meters in radius and a length of 3000 feet beneath the surface, an underground stronghold that could even hold the strongest earthquake nature could ever give. With precise support and perfectly layered structuring, the base is VERY far from fragile despite the obvious and colossal risk of it falling apart.

Not only that, thanks to the automated AI's which are in Legion control then in extent Gryle. The Awakened is once again reawaked to serve the Brotherhood, despite the absence of their absolute master who is Kane, the robots instantly recognized her daughter figure and was worthy enough to receive their eternal loyalty as if she is an Empress. As said again, the Awakened here are fully made out of metal and uses the same A.I. system as the Cyborg Awakened due to the lack of corpses that can be used to mass-produce the original design of the Awakened but anyways, they served the Brotherhood still by helping the building of their settlement and underground empire.

Though the underground network is still barely done and not all major facilities have been built and installed, despite the straight nine days of hard and faithful work and with the help of AI's, it was still nearly as finished. Then one faithful follower of Nod stumbled something…surprising.

Along with a excavation, survey and escorts teams, he was tasked to simply blow things up in a nearby mountain should they find any titanium and resource deposits, when he likely stumbled upon nature-made cave system that filled with crystals, all having different colors and some colored…dirt? That's when the accident also happened. Placing only a single Tiberium-core explosive into an unfortunate cave wall resulted a bigger and a far more explosive response.

Luckily none of them fell casualty to the unexpected size of the explosion but didn't avoid the nearby Bots to be attracted with the loud bang in the distance, only for the Bots to be killed with Nod weapons that approached them. Logically, they collected samples of those glowing crystals and vials of dirt back to base and wrote detailed reports regarding what happened.

Gryle in the bridge of the Vermillion Prime was reading the report the R&D Division wrote about her brother's discoveries in the nearby Nod occupied and reserved zone for mining operations. Apparently by luck or fate, they found a solid crystalline material they dubbed only as elemental crystals are found in the _accident_ zone and that's not all, they also seem to have discovered that many of this crystals beneath in the nearby mountain.

What caught her most in interest was what it was and how many opportunities have been opened with its use. This materials apparently acted like small power sources, like a small battery but raw both inside and outside instead and it also comes it different uses and two different forms. They also seem to regard colors as their roles though the scientist never knew why but they still managed to classify each colors respective characteristics and element similarities.

"Interesting…" She muttered to herself and to name it simply, blue colored crystals or dirt are raw and unstable-electricity, red ones are force-triggered chemical reactors and so on as she travels more south at the report given by the R&D.

It's been a hectic first week, being a commander; she could treat it usual considering they fight GDI everyday but that hardly matters. Establishing the foundation of the now finished Temple of Nod and defending there soon to be territory was quite a challenge due to being the only capable-commander that could handle their numbers, the territorial size of occupation and limited resources which she divided into construction and production.

Gryle plans to give some of her closest allies in the Brotherhood some authority within the Nod ranks in the future should she spread Kane's brotherhood influence to this walled cities, she would need high-ranking officers that above Confessors, maybe some of the Black Hand troopers would probably do the job done.

Her train of thoughts stopped when she heard a certain communication device on her table rang. She reached to press one of its buttons.

[Commander, our brothers are gathered and ready to heed your questions.] Said a confessor in the other line.

"Thank you, tell them I'll be there in a minute." Gryle said before standing up and left her office. She is greeted by her lover who was leaning by the wall waiting for her. Nate took notice of the door closing and Gryle in front of her. Gesturing to follower her, he did as they made their way to the room where a session was imminent to be took place.

"So, what is the reason of the gathering? I could only take a guess that it's about our plans in this planet in the future." Nate asked as they continued making their way towards the temporary council room.

"You are correct; we haven't really officially laid out official plans and new projects should we continue this Brotherhood to live on in this planet. With all this Bots disturbing the peace day and night, I find it really frustrating for our brothers to go check on our turrets tampered by such lowly and soulless creature's everyday in each hour." Gryle said suppressing a low growl and the thought of those creatures came to her mind, weak they may be but they are annoying.

"The defenses are standing out properly and we have normal production of ammunitions but I know we mustn't lose our guard however I fail to see why you are concern about it so much."

"It's not the Bots I'm worried about, rather this…walled-cities. We do know for a fact that the civilization that exist here are humans, or at least humans but still life nonetheless and I cannot guarantee both safety and cover of the Brotherhood."

"I agree, with our numbers barely three thousand, we at least need time to regain our former strength. I have suggestions saved for the gathering; I could at least give out some points later on regarding our situation."

"Please do, my mind can barely contain all the frustration and problems invading my soul. Kane bless me that I have such strong body to serve the brotherhood."

"And an alluring one…" Nate smirked.

"That is a matter of opinion, though I'll have thank you for the compliment nonethless."

"The gratitude is all mine, commander."

The duo then reached the room where the meeting will be held, it was guarded by two confessors standing in attention like a royal guard with their rifles gripped, passing through the large snake designed double doors. Rectangular and red-dimmed lighted room, all walls painted in black-metal color expressing the sinister-like atmosphere of the Brotherhood of Nod and holy presence. The present were the captains of the five Leviathans, a few Black Hand officers and High Confessors, all trained to be wise and fanatically loyal only to the good of the Brotherhood and to Kane. All gathered in a noble like court, Gryle stood in the other of the room where an upper podium was placed, signifying her rank and authority over the rest while maintaining the presence of equality and respect to her brothers and sisters. Also to add, Dr. Klieg was also present in the court.

"Brothers and sisters, as you are already aware we are stranded in a peaceful yet dark world. A world where GDI does not exist but an enemy, an adversary to us who we merely referred as soulless animals. With all the limited yet seemingly enough basic information of this world so before I speak my words to the rest of the Brotherhood, I would like hear your thought and suggestions."

"Commander If I may suggest, while we continue build our settlement I say we infiltrate this walled cities and make contact with the local villages nearby to gain more information and trust respectively."

Of course the first matter would be the lack of information in this planet, a confessor proposed simultaneous espionage mission to the nearest walled-city and to establish contact with the near local villages in the continent wanting to get proper information what are the present government and how things run in this world, Gryle of course understood it and it was basically a logical tactic and commonly made to every soldier or officer but dismissed for now until they build and place satellites in orbit so they could establish a foundation of their new communication and networking channels even though it was beneficial.

"Um commander…" Dr Klieg said in uncertainty seeking to earn his commanders attention which she gladly gives, wanting for the scientist to break his own silence since the majority of this meeting.

"Yes, Dr. Klieg…what is it."

"Is it possible to borrow a Leviathan, three Crawler, one of each class, along with 10 of our 20 Salamanders."

"Our air fleet is hilariously little but depending on your reasoning, I might give you the pleasure to be escorted with such request of forces."

"Well uh…bluntly speaking, my own facility."

"Entertain me."

"I would like to terra form one of the islands in the west part of this continent with the use of our Tiberium seeds and I also propose that we build oil platforms in that part of the continent as we have found reach deposits of it. Our Agriculture and industrial sector is working out perfectly so it's no problem if I at least lower our R&D division in to a more…isolated atmosphere."

"I would also like to make an inquiry, agreeing with Doctor Klieg's proposal, I also propose we restore use of our pre-historic/Third-Tiberium War aged Battleships and other naval designs stored in the Command Carrier for both coastal defense and economic purposes." One of the officers inquired.

"…Very well, Dr. Klieg, before I approve your proposal. I want the R&D to remodel an Offense Crawler for naval purposes by changing its use and instead accommodate it with the schematics of our former naval ships during the Third Tiberium War. Once done, you can come to me and I'll lend you those Salamanders you need along with Incineration and Armored Divisions."

The meeting continued on for another three hours, all plans and decisions set for the unforeseeable.

 **AN: KANE COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW! Hahaha, its my first time saying that. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in my next update.**

 **Have a nice day ma'ams and sirs.**


End file.
